


smile for the camera

by nowweareunstoppable



Series: take a picture [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Beau, Bottom Beauregard (Critical Role), Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Part II, Praise Kink, Squirting, Strap-Ons, beau rides the strap, beauyasha photography major AU, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowweareunstoppable/pseuds/nowweareunstoppable
Summary: “How does it feel?” Beau asked.Yasha reached down to smooth her hand over Beau’s jaw. “It feels so good, but gods, Beau – the way it looks.”“Go ahead and take a picture; I know you want to.”





	smile for the camera

Beau fiddled with the hunk of plastic in her hands. She hated this feeling, the one that got under her skin and behind her ears and buzzed and buzzed. Like there was an itch she couldn’t scratch because it was inside her head and shaking her bones apart and she couldn’t get close enough to reach it.

She’d never been good at waiting. Even worse at sitting still.

“Beauuuu,” Jester sang from where she was sprawled out upside down across the armchair. Her short curls hung down and almost obscured her horns but her eyes were bright as always. “Why are you freaking out?”

Beau scowled and forced her fingers to stop twisting the little knob on top of the polaroid camera. It was cheap and made of yellow plastic and two seconds after she’d glimpsed it in the second-hand store window she’d already mentally calculated out how much cash she had in her backpack.

“Who’s freaking out? I’m not freaking out. Maybe you’re the one freaking out.” Cool Beau, way keep it cool. 

Jester rolled daintily onto the floor so she could criss-cross her legs and peer up at where Beau was perched on the couch. “I’m not freaking out; I’m going to see my mom and I’m very excited. But you’re making a frownier face than usual, and I want to make sure you’re okay before my taxi comes.”

Beau sighed and slumped off the couch to sit next to Jester on the rug. Jester smiled and her tail reached out to tap against Beau’s thumb until she relented and put the camera down so it could curl around her wrist.

“What if she thinks its dumb? She’s basically a professional, did you see her show? Why would she want a dinky toy camera?” Beau worried her fingers over the spade of Jester’s tail.

“Okay first of all, I’m pretty sure you could give Yasha like, a bug or whatever and she would still like it because it’s you, and her face gets all squishy-soft when she thinks you aren’t looking, but I’m looking so I can see it. And secondly, polaroid cameras are really neat, Beau! We even got the right film for it and everything, I made double sure.”

It was impossible to stop her lips quirking upwards; Jester always had this effect on her. Beau tugged her forward and Jester, delighted, allowed herself to be hugged for half a second before she bowled Beau over backwards in order to playfully butt her horns into Beau’s stomach.

Beau could’ve easily slipped away from the tickling horns but she let Jester do her thing until they were both breathless and giggling in a heap on the rug. The Beau from two years ago couldn’t have fathomed even having a friend, much less known that all that was Jester was in store for her. She probably hadn’t ever giggled in her entire life before meeting Jester. She sure hadn’t been happy before that, anyway.

“I love you, Jes,” Beau said. She tugged Jester up high enough so she could kiss the crown of the tiny tiefling’s head and swore she heard a purr.

“Love you too, Beau.” Jester patted her cheek, “Don’t worry, Yasha’s going to like her present, I promise.”

“…yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A horn honked outside on the street and Jester sprang to her feet. “My taxi!”

Beau helped her load her suitcase into the trunk and waved until they turned the corner. Then she slunk uneasily back inside. Normally the narrow blue house with the peeling paint and the lopsided front porch was her favorite place in the world. As far as campus housing went, it was cheaper than it was shitty and that was enough for Beau. But without Jester there to light up the dusty corners, the nerves crept back in.

“Ugh, why do I care so much? Play it cool, Beau, come on,” she muttered to herself. She sat on the couch, and then got up to make sure she’d changed the sheets on her bed, and then flicked the lights on, then back off when that looked too harsh. Yasha was coming over any minu-

Her train of thought was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. 

Beau’s stomach fluttered and her socked feet almost slid out from under her as she darted to answer it.

The goofy grin that slid over her was unable to be stopped at the sight of Yasha on her porch. She was so tall she ducked a little bit on instinct as she crossed the threshold and the little wave she gave Beau only made her grin wider.

“Hey Yash.” Beau had to physically stop herself from throwing herself into Yasha’s arms like a wiggling puppy. Gods did she need to take a chill pill.

“Hey. Did Jester leave already?” Yasha peered over Beau’s shoulder to look for her, and Beau took the chance to admire Yasha’s soft red button up tee tucked into loose-hanging jeans. Beau was so far gone on this girl that the sight of her neatly rolled cuffs sent her heart into a thrashing episode. 

“Yeah she did- oh that’s probably her,” Beau said as her phone dinged. She rolled her eyes at the incoming message. “She wants to know if you like your present. Sheesh, she’s been gone maybe seven minutes, how did she even know you were here already?”

“Jester is very wise,” Yasha said, straight-faced until, “Also I snapchatted her a picture of the flower bush when I pulled up.” She smiled at Beau and did it so easily, so far from the awkward frowns she used to give, that Beau couldn’t help but reach out to squeeze her hand.

“Yeah, it’s doing pretty good isn’t it?” She puffed out her chest, “I make sure to water it every Sunday; Jester forgets sometimes but I never have.”

Yasha squeezed back and lifted Beau’s hand to absentmindedly gift a quick kiss onto her pinky knuckle. Beau’s brain barely had time to short out and back in before Yasha said, “I knew I planted it in the right yard. But anyway, what’s this about a present now?”

Beau scooped up the camera before Yasha could see it and held it behind her back, feeling uncharacteristically shy. “Uh, so it’s okay if you don’t like it or whatever. I saw it when I was out downtown yesterday, and it’s just a little thing and it’s probably dumb but-”

“Beau,” Yasha gently interrupted. She was getting good at that.

Beau blew out a deep breath to try and banish some of the jitters. She brought the polaroid camera out and thrust it forward. “Here.”

Yasha blinked at the camera, then at Beau before lifting the camera almost reverently from her grasp. Beau froze when she realized Yasha’s eyes were suddenly shiny. Gods, was it that bad of a gift? She hadn’t expected to fuck up this early on but apparently Beau’s incompetency knew no bounds.

“Sorry, sorry! You don’t have to keep it,” Beau reached out to take it back but Yasha lifted it easily out of her reach.

“What are you talking about? Don’t apologize; this is… this is amazing. The first camera I ever owned was a polaroid, back in Xhorhas. I was maybe only ten years old. My grandma saved up to buy it from a magazine for me.”

Beau stilled; Yasha hadn’t ever really talked about the family she left behind. Her refugee status was a topic everyone usually tried to steer clear of unless she brought it up first.

“What happened to it?”

Yasha turned the camera over and over again in her hands. “I don’t know. I had to leave it behind. It didn’t even work anymore, after all those years but. I never thought I’d own one of these again.”

Before Beau could respond, Yasha leaned down and kissed her so soundly that when she released her just as abruptly Beau nearly fell over backwards. Her dumfounded face was caught in a flash as Yasha lifted the camera and snapped a photo. The little camera whirred and clicked and spat out a blank white square.

“Sheesh, warn a girl would you?” Beau crowded in to see the picture only to groan in disappointment, “Oh no, is it broken? It’s blank.”

Yasha chuckled, “No, you have to be patient. Look, see how it’s filling in already?” She pointed and they both watched as Beau’s face slowly bloomed into existence across the photo paper. Her lips were parted and even in the tiny frame Beau was embarrassed at how obvious her expression was. She was looking into the camera, at Yasha, like she’d hung the moon. 

“Jeez,” Beau pawed at the back of her neck, “You can’t show that to anybody.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’m planning on showing any of these to anyone.” The shift in Yasha’s voice was subtle, but every atom of Beau’s being was attuned to this particular timbre. She couldn’t stop the shiver of excitement that ran through her.

Beau cocked an eyebrow to try and distract from how obvious she was being. “Oh yeah? Not gonna hang these in the gallery?”

Yasha reached out and thumbed across Beau’s hipbone. The touch of her fingerpad slipping under the hem of Beau’s tanktop and against her skin was far too simple to be as disarming as it was.

“They’re too small,” Yasha said matter of factly and Beau huffed a laugh. 

She gazed at Yasha and let herself enjoy the now-familiar thrum of anticipation. Then she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her. Beau allowed a few seconds of gentle contact before she nipped at Yasha’s bottom lip. The other girl inhaled at the sensation of teeth and Beau took the new open real estate and ran with it. 

Yasha used the hand not busy holding the camera to pull Beau into her. Their bodies slid against each other and Beau stilled at the unfamiliar feeling of hardness against her leg.

Yasha immediately broke the kiss and released her hold on Beau. “Sorry! I’m sorry, I got caught up and forgot. I know we talked about it but I’ll take it off if you don’t want to.”

Beau stepped back so she could appraise the subtle bulge in the front of Yasha’s jeans that she hadn’t noticed before. “No, no, it’s – I just didn’t expect you to already be wearing it.”

“I wasn’t going to, but I tried it on at home and… I liked it, I guess.” Yasha self-consciously reached down and readjusted her hardness through her pants. The sight of it sent a thrill of heat down Beau’s spine. She glanced at Yasha to make sure it was okay before she cupped her through her pants, and then when her hips tilted forward encouragingly, opened the button of her jeans. She tugged them down Yasha’s hips enough so she could see the simple black straps of the harness. The contrast against Yasha’s pale skin made Beau suck in a breath and she pulled the jeans down a little further until the length of the strap-on was finally freed.

“Went with blue, huh?” Beau said, half just wanting to say something out loud to settle herself. She didn’t have much experience with dicks, and she’d been afraid that she wouldn’t be into the sight of it.

She was wrong, though. The dark blue of the dildo was smaller than Beau had imagined, and it curved upwards until it ended in a slightly flared head. It probably wasn’t any thicker than two of Yasha’s fingers. She ran her own fingers over it and was surprised at the silky texture.

Beau only realized she’d been so curious that she’d almost forgotten about Yasha when the other girl made a soft noise in the back of her throat. Her pupils were huge, and her eyes were zeroed in on where Beau’s fingers were still loosely holding the dildo. Beau felt a little spark of bravery and wrapped her hand around it so she could give a clumsy stroke. Yasha made a strangled gasp, not seeming to mind her inexperience.

“Can I take a picture?” Yasha’s voice had dropped at least an octave from the last time she’d spoken.

Beau nodded and gave another pump, making sure to press in where she thought the base of the dildo was settled against Yasha’s clit. 

Yasha used her free hand to pull her shirt up and out of the way so she could get a picture of her own bare stomach, the jeans half pulled down and her dick straining into Beau’s hand. Beau almost laughed at Yasha’s familiar need to meticulously arrange her shots, but her own arousal was starting to cloud out any other thought. Just seeing Yasha this explicitly turned on was more than enough to make her wet.

Beau unbuttoned Yasha’s shirt for her and then took off her own while the camera spit out the photo. Moving on instinct now, Beau dropped to her knees.

“Beau, you don’t have to,” Yasha stuttered.

“I know,” Beau smirked cheekily up at her and then sucked the tip of the dildo into her mouth.

The sensation was weird at first but being able to watch the awestricken expression spread over Yasha’s face overshadowed any lingering anxiety Beau had about the situation. Beau wasn’t dumb enough to try and take the entire thing into her mouth, but she was happy to explore. She licked a stripe up the side and then used her hand to smooth the saliva across the rest of the shaft.

She could actually feel Yasha’s thigh muscles tensing as she fought to hold her hips completely still. She was breathing heavier and releasing quiet moans on the exhales.

“How does it feel?” Beau asked, and then took the dildo back into her mouth. She bobbed her head down farther this time, gaining more confidence as she went. 

Yasha reached down to smooth her hand over Beau’s jaw. “It feels so good, but gods, Beau – the way it _looks_.” 

Beau would never get used to having someone actually see her – to crave seeing her. She preened under the attention, and she felt a heady rush crash over her as she realized Yasha was practically melting into her touches. Who would’ve thought being on her knees could make her feel this powerful?

“Go ahead and take a picture; I know you want to. I can see your fingers twitching.”

Yasha’s eyes practically rolled back in her head and she caressed Beau’s face once more before bringing the camera to her eye. Beau got herself back into a rhythm and slipped a hand into her joggers to try and relieve some of her own ache.

“Beau,” Yasha coaxed and Beau looked up at her through her eyelashes and hollowed her cheeks as she sucked. The polaroid whirred and Yasha moaned and Beau had to release her dick so she could rest her forehead against Yasha’s thigh and rock against her own hand.

“Let me,” Yasha said, and she offered Beau a hand up. As Beau was rising Yasha managed to get her out of her sports bra and then immediately palmed both of her breasts before bending to kiss and lick at Beau’s nipples.

“Motherfuckerrr,” Beau moaned as Yasha started to introduce a hint of teeth, “bedroom, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Yasha didn’t move at first, eyes too clouded with need to focus, and Beau laughed as she helped slide Yasha’s jeans the rest of the way off so she could walk. “Come on,” she coaxed and stretched her arms above her head as she walked in front of Yasha to purposefully show off her back muscles as an incentive to follow.

Yasha caught up to her just outside the bedroom door and pressed Beau’s belly into it before she could get it open. Yasha kissed her right between the shoulder blades and kneaded her fingers into Beau’s taught muscles and it felt so good that Beau found herself groaning into the wood.

Yasha started rubbing herself against Beau’s backside and the unfamiliar stiffness of the strap-on excited Beau more than she expected. Yasha’s grip shifted to her hips and she rocked more purposefully against Beau.

“I want to fuck you,” she rasped into Beau’s ear and it made Beau scrabble against the wood until she could reach back with one hand on Yasha’s ass to encourage her rhythm against her.

Yasha started to pull down Beau’s joggers and a flicker of nerves stuttered back up in Beau’s chest. Somehow, as always, Yasha was in tune enough with Beau’s tells to step away. “Are you okay?”

“It’s just um,” Beau ducked her head, suddenly glad Yasha was behind her, “I think I’d feel better if I could, you know, see your face maybe? And we went slow?”

Yasha patted Beau’s hip until she turned around and then kissed her, light and chastely. “Of course we can. Anything you need. I could also just use my fingers. You’ve already done… this is more than enough,” Yasha stuttered for a moment and then said honestly, “I’m so glad I have those pictures.”

Beau tugged on the open edges of her button down and smirked, “You gonna get off to those too?”

Yasha hadn’t told her specifically that she used the pictures from her gallery photo shoot to masturbate to, but Beau figured there was a reason she was so into taking them. And as Yasha blushed an obvious pink there in the hallway, Beau knew she’d guessed correctly.

But then,  
“Yes.”

It was Beau’s turn to flush. Yasha’s straightforwardness never failed to unbalance her at the most interesting times. She loved it, if she was being honest. Sometimes Yasha challenged her in soundless, subtle ways, and other times it was more overt, but she never made Beau feel like they were bashing heads like it had been with some of her other partners.

She never made Beau angry when they disagreed, or embarrassed her or made her feel lesser or used when Yasha assumed control. In fact, Yasha was one of the few people that could sooth Beau’s restless energy. She brought a sense of stillness that Beau couldn’t always fall into on her own. Beau felt secure when Yasha had her pinned. As counter intuitive as it seemed, letting Yasha call the shots quieted her and made her feel solid in a way she never had before.

Beau blinked at Yasha and a momentous feeling rose up inside of her that she didn’t feel like putting a name to at the moment. Maybe later, when she was alone and it was dark and she could shove it back where it came from once morning came. Or maybe not.

“Well, let’s go take some more then.”

Beau expected Yasha to lay her down on her back, but instead she sat down first on the bed and nestled down into the pillows at the headboard so she was comfortably propped into a sitting position. The dildo jutted from between her legs and Beau felt her clit throb in response.

She wasn’t _scared_ , just nervous, okay? She’d never had anything bigger than fingers inside of her.

Yasha gave her a close lipped Yasha-smile and patted her thighs in invitation. Beau took a moment to drink in the image of the woman sprawled out in front of her. She still had her button up on and open but no bra underneath, and the contrast of clothes and the strap-on and her fucking long ass legs and thickly muscled arms… gods be damned. Beau was going to ride her like a fuckin’ bronco. 

__Slowly though, at first. Gently. Maybe more like a peaceful trail ride._ _

__Beau nodded to herself, happy with the decision, and shucked off her joggers and boxers. She put her hands on her hips and smiled a crooked smile at Yasha. “Okay. I’m ready.”_ _

__Yasha laughed and replied, “Good, I’m glad.” Then, “I think I’m getting your sheets wet,” as she shifted against the mattress._ _

Beau bit her lip and crawled onto the bed, unable to wait any longer. She climbed into Yasha’s lap so the dildo was trapped between their stomachs and leaned down to kiss Yasha. The other girl’s hands felt large and safe as they caressed up Beau’s back and pressed their chests together in a delicious slide. They made out sloppily for a few minutes, until all Beau could think was _teethtonguehotwet_ , and when Beau finally pulled away to gasp in some much-needed oxygen she realized she’d been unconsciously rubbing her folds against the dildo. The dark blue material shone with her wetness and Beau’s hips jerked against it again of their own accord as she watched. 

__She reached down to adjust the dildo so it was more purposefully settled between her lips and jutting up against her clit, and then started a slow and dirty grind. Yasha’s face looked as though she was either about to combust or pass out or both and Beau fucking reveled in it. Yasha liked this, she liked Beau, and the knowledge was electrifying._ _

__“Beau,” Yasha groaned as she fisted her hands in the sheets, “Can I – inside?” She was undulating along with Beau’s rhythm already, with the dildo trapped flush against her stomach as Beau slid against it. Beau was still nervous, but it was hovering way out on the periphery. Mostly now she just wanted to fucking cum._ _

__“Can you tell me what to do?” Beau asked. Her voice sounded like gravel in her throat. She was unsure of how to properly do this, yes, but she also wanted Yasha to take the reins._ _

__Yasha pushed under Beau’s thighs, “Okay, rise up. Yeah, like that, good.”_ _

__Just the one word made Beau shudder and she tried to focus as Yasha slipped a finger inside of her to make sure she was ready. Yasha’s eyes widened and she looked up at Beau with awe she didn’t even bother trying to contain. “You’re definitely wet enough. Are you enjoying this then?”_ _

__“Well, yeah of course I am, have you even seen you?”_ _

__“I – that’s not what I meant.”_ _

Beau rolled her eyes and then her hips down onto the unsatisfying single finger Yasha still had inside of her and wasn’t moving. “Yash, _please_. I promise I’m not only doing this because you wanted it. You look so good wearing it and I’m so fucking turned on right now, and I need you. Please.” 

__“Okay, okay. I’ve got you,” Yasha said as she carefully lined up the dildo with Beau’s entrance. She circled Beau’s clit a few quick times with her thumb and chuckled when Beau yelped at the unexpected touch._ _

__Yasha held her dick loosely fisted in one hand and used the other to put a little pressure on the small of Beau’s back to guide her down onto it. The head pushed in and Beau squirmed a bit as it stretched her more than she’d felt before. But Yasha lowered her down so slowly and controlled that the stretch never translated into pain. Before she knew it, the entire flared head was inside of Beau and they both stilled for a second. Beau’s chest heaved in both arousal and exhilaration at the unfamiliar feeling._ _

__“Hold still,” Yasha commanded and unbelievably, she reached to where she’d discarded the polaroid camera on the sheets beside them._ _

__“Yash I can’t hold still, are you kidding, come on,” Beau pleaded. Her thighs were shaking with need already, but Yasha splayed her hand out across Beau’s pelvis so she couldn’t sink any further onto the strap-on._ _

__“Yes, you can. Be good.”_ _

__Beau whined in the back of her throat but followed the direction. She could be good; she wanted to be good. Yasha used her fingers to splay Beau’s folds open so they could both see where the dildo was disappearing inside of her and Yasha tweaked Beau’s clit again as the camera flashed._ _

__Beau cried out and tried to seat herself further down onto the shaft but Yasha dropped the camera, satisfied, and caught her before she could._ _

__“Beau…”_ _

__“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Beau gasped, just about out of her mind with how much she wanted to buck and squirm against Yasha, “I’ll be good.”_ _

__Yasha’s abdominal muscles were flexing and quivering as she tried to hold herself back from what her body instinctually wanted to do. Despite her obvious need, she lazily rubbed at Beau’s clit a few more times before leaning up to whisper, “I know you will. You’re always good; you’re perfect, Beau. I couldn’t ask for anything more. You do so well.”_ _

__Beau choked on a sob as the approval washed over her and Yasha tilted herself up and pressed down on Beau’s back so that Beau slid the rest of the way down onto her dick. It was easier than getting the head in; the rest of the dildo was slimmer and Beau’s slickness eagerly enveloped it._ _

__“That’s it, there we go,” Yasha murmured as she hilted. Their hips were flush together and Beau panted as she tried to get used to the stretching feeling of fullness._ _

__“Any pain?”_ _

__Beau shook her head no, too overwhelmed to make her tongue work. Yasha got a good grip on her hipbones, long fingers reaching nearly all the way around Beau’s ass, and began to lift her again._ _

__“As slow as you want okay?”_ _

Beau nodded and got her knees back underneath her. She gripped at Yasha’s forearms to ground herself and then started helping Yasha create a pace. She got high enough so the head almost popped out of her and then sank herself back down onto it again. The dildo hit a place deeper inside of her than she’d experienced before and once Beau got used to it she found that it felt really _really_ good. 

__She increased the pace and Yasha’s hands fully moved to grip her ass as she fucked herself down onto the toy. It didn’t feel foreign at all anymore, just another part of Yasha to enjoy and gain pleasure from._ _

__To give pleasure to as well; Beau made sure to grind down in a deep rolling motion when Yasha was fully inside of her so that the base pressed against her clit. The other girl was making soft exclamations each time Beau bottomed out and she started to thrust up into her each time she came down._ _

__An almost animalistic urge was unleashing inside of Beau as her cautious ride devolved into humping messily in time with Yasha’s thrusts. She released Yasha’s arm with one hand so she could slide her fingers against her own clit and the increased sensation made her tilt forward so her face was buried in Yasha’s neck._ _

__“Don’t stop,” she found herself chanting over and over. Like there was any reason Yasha would. The other girl had entered into a single-minded focus as she rutted herself up into Beau over and over. Her eyes roamed over Beau’s tits and flexing abs but always returned to where she was burying herself inside of her._ _

__All of a sudden Yasha’s rhythm faltered and Beau realized Yasha was starting to come. Yasha gripped Beau’s hips to halt her and keep her hilted onto her dick and she ground up into her with shortened but deep thrusts. The pressure hit Beau’s front wall over and over and something started to coil and build inside of her._ _

__As she came, a stream of stammering praise left Yasha’s mouth, “Ah, Beau! So good, you feel so good. Fucking perfect – such a good girl for me.”_ _

__Every single bit of it was overwhelming and too much and perfectly just enough and it made Beau finally clench down around Yasha’s dick as it pumped deep inside of her. She felt something release and a jet of clear liquid squirted out of her as she began to come. It splattered against Yasha’s stomach and each continuing thrust as Yasha rode out her own orgasm made Beau release another small stream of fluid out onto Yasha’s lap as her walls tightened and throbbed repeatedly as she came._ _

__Beau gasped and cried out into Yasha’s neck even as she continued to arch against her. Yasha held her close and buried her face in Beau’s hair as she murmured something Beau wasn’t in the right state of mind to understand in her ear._ _

__Yasha slowly worked them through the aftershocks and when Beau slumped against her, finally sated, she realized how wet Yasha’s lap and legs were._ _

__She cleared her throat twice before she was able to speak, “Wow that was… messy. I swear it usually doesn’t happen that often. Or that much.”_ _

__“Well, I really like it when it does. I very much so enjoyed that.” Yasha’s voice sounded just as wrecked as Beau’s did and it made a cocky grin crawl lazily across Beau’s face. Yasha smirked and tapped at her hip until she was able to lift Beau up a bit and slide out of her. Beau sighed at the echo of pleasure and waited impatiently for Yasha to wiggle her way out of the straps so she could cuddle back into her lap._ _

__Yasha used a few tissues from the bedside table to clean them up, then wrapped a thick arm around her and snuggled down further into the pillows so they were fully reclined._ _

__Yasha nuzzled underneath Beau’s jaw and said, “Thank you for doing that with me. It means a lot that you’re willing to explore things that I like.”_ _

Beau kissed her temple and then her lips when Yasha tilted her chin up. “If that’s the kind of payout I get for trying new things, I’m pretty much up for anything. That was fuckin’ _hot_.” 

__Yasha laughed against her cheek and Beau savored the sound of joy from the typically stoic woman like she did every time she managed to elicit it._ _

__“And thank you for the camera. It’s the best gift I’ve received in a long time. It means a lot.”_ _

__“You’re welcome,” Beau murmured, suddenly shy._ _

__The big feeling rose up in her chest again and Beau scrambled for something else to say so she didn’t blurt out anything weird by accident._ _

__“So, are we going to name your dick?” Nailed it. Not weird at all._ _

__Yasha just hummed thoughtfully. “Molly said he wanted to name it after himself, but I don’t think he was being serious.”_ _

__Beau pushed herself up on one arm in alarm, “What?! Molly knows we have a strap-on?”_ _

__“Well yeah,” Yasha said matter of factly, like it was normal that her weirdo roommate knew about their sex life, “he was with me when I got it.”_ _

__Beau rolled over and groaned into the sheets in embarrassment. “Oh my godssss, Mollymauk knows I just rode your dick.”_ _

__“Don’t be mad,” Yasha said as patted Beau’s bicep, “I wanted to make sure I got one that was good and wouldn’t hurt you. Molly knows a lot about this stuff and being safe and everything.”_ _

__“Noooo.”_ _

__Yasha propped herself up and peered down at her to ask, “Are you actually upset?”_ _

__Beau huffed as much as she could with her face squished down flat against the bed. “No, just a little humiliated.” She finally admitted defeat and flopped back over into Yasha’s chest. “You guys did pick a good one, I guess. It didn’t hurt or anything.”_ _

__Yasha squeezed her and said, “Good. I’m sorry though, I didn’t think asking him would matter. I’ll check with you next time.”_ _

__“Next time already? Sheesh Yash, give a girl a break.”_ _

__“Hmm, agreed. I’m tired.”_ _

__Yasha started to pull the blankets up over them but Beau suddenly had an idea, “Wait, one more picture first.”_ _

__Beau held the camera out at arm’s length and Yasha propped her chin on Beau’s shoulder. Beau stuck her tongue out and Yasha squinted her face into a playful growl and once the picture developed Beau immediately claimed it for herself. The framing was a little crooked and half of Yasha’s ear was cut off, but Beau pinned it to her bulletin board as soon as Yasha left. She put it next to a drawing Jester had made for her of the two of them in front of their house on the day they moved in together, and the new polaroid joined the ranks of things that made Beau feel happy and loved every time she saw them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was for chaoticspaces over on tumblr, so if you enjoyed it - this was all thanks to them!
> 
> I crave comments more than air so don't be shy about commenting on a smut fic, i'll love you for it ;)
> 
> if you want to see MORE -->check out my tumblr nowweareunstoppable for details or to shoot me a message. *blows a kiss *


End file.
